Bear Girl
by catsu
Summary: A Sakura no le importaba llevar un enorme traje de oso, no le importaba trabajar sin parar, porque si lo hacía, podría ver a su amor platónico Li Syaoran, el chico de sonrisa brillante que trabajaba en la tienda de en frente. (Adaptación del three-shot "Bear Boy" de yanifer14. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro repartiendo folletos y globos o bailando con gran entusiasmo mientras vestía un enorme y caluroso traje de oso, con el cual, lograba sacarle una sonrisa a los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado.

En los últimos meses, debido a su gran éxito, pasaban más personas por el recién estrenado parque de diversiones que se localizaba en el parque central de la ciudad, razón por la cual el dueño se había visto obligado a tomar una decisión difícil: pedirle a uno de sus empleados a medio tiempo que trabajara repartiendo folletos y globos cerca de la entrada del lugar para promocionarse e indicar la dirección correcta.

Cualquiera se hubiera opuesto a la idea o se hubiera quejado. ¡Estaban en pleno verano!, y en esa época Tokio se calentaba, a tal grado, que dejaba las calles como una sartén que quemaba a todo aquel que la osara pisar, pero por muy loco que suene, hubo una chica que aceptó más que gustosa ese trabajo, de hecho, ella misma se había ofrecido para llevar puesto el traje de oso; y esa loca chica, que no temía derretirse al igual que una vela en noche oscura, era nada más nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto, quién en ese momento se encontraba realizando su labor con total calma, como si estuviera trabajando en una refrescante piscina.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué había aceptado tan fácilmente la propuesta hecha por su jefe? Pus aquella pregunta no tenía una respuesta difícil de contestar, pero al decirla en voz alta llegaba a ser algo ilógica y hasta absurda debido a que no tenía nada que ver con el dinero, un favor, o una apuesta perdida.

Todo aquel esfuerzo era solo para poder verlo a **_Él_**, solo para poder estar más cerca de ese alguien que desde su primer encuentro había robado su corazón. Solo lo hacía por el chico que trabajaba en la pequeña tienda de víveres que se encontraba frente al parque, Sakura Kinomoto trabajaba todos los días sin descanso alguno solo para ver a Syaoran Li.

Después de varias horas de entregas, de correr todo el parque por un demonio blanco de cuatro patas, de soportar el asfixiante calor que aquella mañana le proporcionaba y de complacer a todo niño que le pedía un baile o una foto, Sakura logró descansar un rato, dejándose caer en la desgastada banca de madera que se encontraba a varios metros de su puesto de trabajo, la misma que tenía la mejor vista a la tienda de víveres.

Se quitó la cabeza de oso y por primera vez en toda la mañana respiró un poco de aire fresco, apreciando con mayor claridad todo a su alrededor ahora que no portaba la pesada cabeza, sonriendo por lo hermoso que se veía el parque. Vio con una gran sonrisa como algunos niños jugaban con los globos que les había regalado algunos minutos atrás, cuando estos se le acercaron con un puchero en sus labios y una cara de cachorro, siguió observándolos hasta ver que estos corrían hasta entrar a la tienda donde trabajaba Syaoran.

Sakura se quedó mirando un rato la azulada tienda, dudando si era buena idea acercarse, pero las ganas de ver al castaño le ganaron, siempre le ganaban, por lo que sin rechistar se levantó de su cómodo lugar.

"Iré solo por un segundo", pensó, volviéndose a colocar la cabeza de oso, abrochándose el traje para después cruzar la calle y pararse frente al local de ropa juvenil que se encontraba al lado de la de víveres; logrando ver desde su lugar, con total claridad, como Syaoran jugaba con los pequeños niños dentro de la tienda, acción que le pareció muy tierna y le hizo sacar una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

"¡Gracias, onii-chan!" Le dijo una pequeña niña de rulos mientras recibía una enorme paleta de diversos colores que se asemejaba a un arcoíris.

"De nada", les sonrió Syaoran. "No hagan ninguna travesura, ¿eh?, sean buenos con ya saben quién"

Les guiñó un ojo, recibiendo risas de los pequeños. Posteriormente los despidió acariciando los cabellos de cada uno antes de volver a su lugar de trabajo, detrás de la caja registradora.

Sakura agrandó más su sonrisa al ver aquello, para ella, Syaoran era perfecto, le gustaba todo de él; su piel ligeramente más bronceada que la suya, su voz gruesa que siempre sonaba alegre, las divertidas caras que hacía cuando se encontraba sin hacer nada, sus labios, la forma en la que se los mordía o pasaba su lengua por ellos cada que se secaban, su cabello chocolate, tan liso que parecía de seda y que algún día deseaba tocar para ver si era tan suave como parecía… Simplemente, a la chica vestida de oso le gustaba todo del joven. Pero, a pesar de su evidente flechazo por él, Sakura jamás se atrevía a hablarle.

Ella tenía mucha confianza al hablar con otras personas, pero con Syaoran se sentía diferente, tenía miedo de volverse patosa y torpe junto a él. Su oculta timidez sobresalía drásticamente cuando se trataba del chico que le gustaba hace dos años. Nunca tendría el coraje para hablarle, así que, por tal razón, simplemente se limitaba a observarlo desde el interior de su traje, fantaseando con el día en el que ambos entablarían una conversación.

Como una lunática, algo parecido.

Sakura deseaba que ese día llegara pronto, pero no tan pronto como el destino se lo tenía preparado.

"¡Hola!, ¿se te ofrece algo, _Bear Girl_?" Oyó como decía una voz que reconocería con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, quedándose en estado de shock.

Tenía que estar alucinando, era imposible que aquella voz se estuviera dirigiendo a ella, pero al oírla nuevamente supo que no se trataba de un engaño de su mente como en otras ocasiones, de verdad le estaba hablando a ella, por lo que, con evidente nerviosismo, se giró rápidamente y miró a su izquierda, abriendo aún más los ojos al ver a escasos centímetros esa hermosa cara mirándola fijamente. Le iba a dar un infarto por esa mirada.

Por estar en sus fantasías de colegiala quinceañera, aunque ella tuviera dieciocho, no se había dado cuenta de que Syaoran salió de la tienda al notar como un gran oso marrón lo miraba desde la ventana del local. Sakura, en su afán por ver mejor al castaño, no se dio cuenta de que se alejó de la tienda de ropa y terminó en la siguiente, que era la tienda de víveres, siendo descubierta al instante por su llamativo disfraz.

Syaoran se encontraba frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad y diversión, le divertía aquella situación rara en la que se encontraba, porque vamos, no todos los días eres espiado por un oso de tamaño real, ¿no?

Era una situación rara y un poco terrorífica, si se lo preguntaban.

"¿No puedes hablar por el traje?" Le preguntó al no haber recibido respuesta por parte la chica oso.

**_"¿Hoe? ¿Me está hablando? ¿Li Syaoran me está hablando? ¡Di algo, por el amor a Kerberos, Sakura!"_**, se regañó a sí misma al ver que su boca seguía sellada, pero a pesar de su monólogo mental, las palabras seguían atascadas en su garganta por lo que en su intento por hablar lo único que salieron fueron monosílabos incoherentes que hasta para un alienígena de otra galaxia serían extraños.

"Disculpa, pero no entendí lo que dijiste." Se tocó el cuello un poco apenado mientras bajaba la mirada. "¿Por qué no te quitas la cabeza?, bueno, no la cabeza" Rio por la forma en la que sonó su sugerencia. "Quiero decir… tú me entiendes, así puedes hablar con claridad."

Es que Syaoran tomara entre sus grandes manos la cabeza de oso, hizo que Sakura saliera de su estado de shock y entrara en pánico, no quería que Syaoran la vira, por lo que rápidamente se alejó del castaño y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó extrañado debido a la reacción de Sakura, esta negó nuevamente y miró hacia el parque.

"Ah, no puedes quitarte la cabeza en horas de trabajo" Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento.

De hecho, era el descanso de Sakura, así que tenía la libertad de quitarse la cabeza cuando quisiera, pero debido a su nerviosismo no se sentía segura. No era muy bonita y seguramente si el hongkonés la viera en las condiciones poco favorables en las que se encontraba (según su hermano parecía rata mojada cuando se quitaba su traje), Syaoran se reiría en su cara y la castaña no estaba dispuesta a que su platónico se burlara de ella.

"Ya veo, es una lástima." Dijo desviando la mirada mientras decía algo en voz baja que logró encender las mejillas de Sakura. "Bueno, me imagino que estás aquí para comprar algo, ¿no?"

**_"De hecho, vine a verte"_**, pensó mirando al castaño, pero solo se limitó a asentir, ni aunque le pagaran todos los yenes del mundo diría aquello en voz alta y menos frente al chico. Ya había sido suficiente vergüenza haber sido descubierta en medio de sus fantasías.

"Entonces, ¿qué deseas?, tenemos de todo aquí. Quizás quieras un dulce, una comida o una bebida. Bueno, creo que es más que obvia la respuesta, ¿no? Ya sabes, por lo caluroso del día" Preguntó recorriendo los centímetros que Sakura había retrocedido al no querer quitarse la cabeza, la contraria asintió levemente. "¡Bien!, entonces sígueme" Dijo tomando el brazo de Sakura para que entrara.

"Las bebidas se encuentran en aquella área, elige la que más te guste, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo" Sonrió levemente antes de soltarle el brazo.

La castaña se paseó por el área de bebidas con lentitud, viendo de reojo a Syaoran. Notó como este ahora en vez de estar de pie se encontraba apoyado en la mesa de la caja registradora viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, casi como si estuviera…

**_"¿Me está sonriendo a mí?, madre mía, Kinomoto. ¿Pero en qué cosas piensas?, es obvio que no"_**, se reprochó tomando la primera botella que vio.

Sakura le tendió la botella verde menta a Syaoran para que la cobrara.

"¡Oh, no! No, no. Esta va por mi cuenta." Dijo apartando la bebida de su mano.

Sakura volvió a entregársela mirando hacia la oficina del gerente de la tienda, no quería que Syaoran se metiera en problemas por intentar ser amable con ella. Sabía que el dueño era estricto con respecto a los productos de su tienda, en varias ocasiones lo había visto sacar él mismo a ladrones que intentaban llevarse algún producto; Kurogane-san daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

"No te preocupes por él, debido a que es verano siempre me deja tomar una botella gratis por semana." Explicó para tomar la mano de Sakura y colocar la botella en ella. "Te regalo la mía." Sonrió infantilmente acariciando la cabeza de oso.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban nuevamente, si alguien le quitara el traje y la colocara en un huerto de tomates seguro pasaría desapercibida de lo roja que estaba.

"Gracias." Susurró con vergüenza, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del mayor.

Syaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta la salida del local, antes de irse, la menor hizo una torpe reverencia como despedida para después empezar a caminar hacia la intersección que daba hacia el parque pero antes de que avanzara más oyó como el castaño la llamada, volteándose hacia él para saber qué era lo que quería. Quizás había olvidado algo dentro de la tienda, ella solía ser algo despistada en varias ocasiones, más lo que dijo el contrario la dejó con el corazón acelerado y unas ganas tremendas de saltar por un puente.

"Espero volver a verte pronto, pequeña _Bear Girl_" Le sonrió con su característica sonrisa casi imperceptible para finalmente volver al interior de la tienda, dejando anonadada a Sakura.

Syaoran le había regalado por primera vez en la vida una de sus hermosas y sinceras sonrisas.

* * *

"¿Ya llegaste? ¿Cómo te fue hoy?" Le preguntó su hermano mayor, Touya, al llegar a casa. Este se encontraba de espaldas en la cocina preparando lo que sería su cena de esta noche, con Yukito sentado en la mesa tarareando una alegre canción.

"Excelente." Sonrió viendo la botella entre sus manos, no se atrevía a abrirla. Había sido un regalo de su amor platónico, jamás la utilizaría para que el recuerdo no se desvanezca.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué le sonríes a la botella?" Preguntó Yukito extrañado por su comportamiento. ¿Debía de preocuparse ahora porque su casi hermana por estar tanto tiempo soltera empezaba a enamorarse de las botellas?, esperaba que no, porque no estaba dispuesto a asistir a la boda de los Kinomoto-Cola. Debía con Toya después. Urgente.

"Por nada, voy a darme una ducha y a dormir, no se queden hasta muy tarde estudiando, descansen."

"Pero, ¿y la cena? Hice tu comida favorita." Dijo Toya levantando el cucharón.

"No tengo hambre. Y no me pongas esa cara, si me da más tarde te prometo que vengo y como un poco"

"¿Segura que nada pasó?" Volvió a preguntar Yukito recibiendo un asentimiento. Por tal respuesta achinó los ojos y la apuntó con los palillos que sostenía entre sus dedos. Luego negó con la cabeza y dejó los palillos donde se encontraban, sonrió dulcemente "Está bien Sakura, descansa"

"Adiós Yukito-san", exclamó Sakura antes de subir las escaleras.

"Siento que algo me ocultas." Se giró Toya dejando de cortar verduras, muy tarde, la castaña se había ido "Monstruo malagradecido", murmuró.

* * *

Después de ducharse y acostarse en su cama, miró por un rato la botella que contenía el líquido gaseoso verde menta, al ver las burbujas pudo notar como en cada una de ellas se reflejaba la sonrisa del mayor, pro sobre todo pudo escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras que había susurrado al momento de negarse a su petición.

"_Es una lástima… Porque yo quería verte"_

"El mejor día de mi vida" Sonrió abrazando su almohada y cerrando los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevamente Sakura se encontraba repartiendo folletos de aquí para allá; aquel día era uno de los más calurosos de todo el verano, por lo que no se veía a muchos transeúntes paseando libremente en la calle, y los que se atrevían a salir de la protección de sus hogares, se resguardaban bajo la enorme sombra que creaban en conjunto las hojas de los árboles, evitando así los ardientes rayos de sol.

Sakura fácilmente podría estar en casa disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano, viendo algún drama en la televisión o charlando con sus amigos por Line, su jefe le había ofrecido el día libre por su arduo trabajo en las últimas dos semanas.

Pero tan pronto como la oferta llegó a sus oídos, ésta la rechazó con un humilde "no".

Su jefe obviamente la interrogó por su negativa, no era normal que alguien rechazara un día de descanso, de hecho, sus trabajadores solían rogarle por días de descanso, así que ver como su oferta era dejada de lado lo extrañó. La joven se inventó la excusa de que no hacía tanto calor como para dejar de trabajar, por lo que no necesitaba de un día libre, aunque en realidad fuera todo lo contrario.

Pero por Kerberos, ella era Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que, aunque viniera un tornado, lloviera granizo o fuera el fin del mundo, no faltaría al trabajo y menos con lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Después de durar despierta toda la noche recordando los sucesos acontecidos, Sakura decidió que era hora de hablarle a Syaoran, de que supiera quién era y ese preciso día daría el primer paso, bueno, si sus nervios se lo permitían.

Al terminar de repartir los últimos folletos que tenía a la mano, tomó asiento en la banca de siempre y esperó a que Syaoran saliera a almorzar.

Esperó por varias horas, pero el castaño jamás salió de la tienda. Sakura, extrañada por la ausencia del mayor, se dirigió a la entrada de la pequeña tienda, quitándose la cabeza de oso con frustración al ver el cartel de "_cerrado_" en la puerta.

"¿Me están jodiendo?, ¡rayos, vine para nada!" Se quejó dando un suspiro y revolviéndose el cabello con frustración para después oír un fuerte rugido de su estómago.

Por esperar a Syaoran se le había pasado la hora del almuerzo y aún no digería nada; apenas se había comido en la mañana un pequeño plato de arroz por lo que ahora estaba más que hambrienta. Debió de hacerle caso a su hermano cuando insistió en que comiera más, pero no podía perder el último tren de la mañana, si se lo perdía no podía ir a trabajar, y sin trabajo, no podía ver a Syaoran.

Al oír como su estómago rogaba con insistencia por comida decidió visitar a su amiga Mei Ling, la cual trabajaba en un restaurante a pocas cuadras.

"¡Sakura!" Fue recibida con un abrazo de la azabache al entrar. "Me alegra que vengas a verme de vez en cuando, pero ya sabes que a mi jefe no le gusta que vengas vestida de conejo, les tiene fobia"

"Mei, es un oso, no un conejo. Además él no está aquí a esta hora… LingLing, Ying Fa tiene hambre" Puchereó mirando a la chica con cara de cachorro abandonado.

"¡Bien!, puedes quedarte… Caramba, eres una conejita manipuladora." Se sentó en la mesa pidiéndole a uno de sus compañeros que prepararan un plato extra para la castaña, dejando que Sakura tomara asiento frente a ella.

"Soy un oso, Mei, ¿volviste a perder tus lentes de contacto? Los conejos tienen orejas largas, los osos tienen orejas redondas y pequeñas."

"Pero sabes que te quedaría mejor si fueras un conejo, lástima que tu jefe está obsesionado con los osos, porque tienes que admitirlo Sak, hasta sin el traje puesto te pareces a una, ya sabes, con tu pequeña naricita y la actitud de animal que te tra… ¡Auch!" Se quejó al momento de recibir un golpe en la frente por parte de la japonesa.

"Tráeme algo que tengo hambre" Dijo haciendo caso omiso al quejido de Mei Ling. Si ella parecía un conejo, entonces su amiga sería un gato.

"Agresiva" Se quejó la chica de coletas para levantarse e ir por el plato con la comida de Sakura. "Aquí tienes tus zanahorias, conejita" Exclamó burlándose dejando el plato frente a la castaña, no sin antes tomar la cabeza de oso que reposaba sobre la mesa. "Sigo sin comprender cómo puedes estar con esta cosa todo el día, solo le colocas carbón adentro y puedes hacer una parrilla."

"Es fácil de soportar sí tienes una razón para usarla" Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su plato, recordando la sonrisa que le había regalado Syaoran.

Esa era razón suficiente hasta para nadar con tiburones sin ninguna prenda puesta.

"¿Y cuál es esa razón? Si se puede saber" Preguntó de forma pícara levantando una ceja.

"No te incumbe"

"¡Oh!, es por un chico, ¿no?" Cuestionó la hongkonesa levantándose para tomar asiento junto a Sakura. Picoteando su costilla con uno de los palillos. "¡Ya sabía que algo estaba pasando! Esa sonrisita tenía nombre y apellido. Dime, ¿es el chico de la boutique de ropa frente al parque?"

Kinomoto sonrió levemente, aguantando la carcajada.

"¡Lo adiviné! Ay Dios, mi florecilla está creciendo" Secó una lágrima falsa de su mejilla para abrazar por los hombros a la castaña, haciéndole cosquillas con su mano libre.

"¡Mei! ¡Detente!" Reía Sakura intentando escapar del ataque de cosquillas.

"Mi Sakurita ya es toda una mujer" Reía Mei Ling sin dejar de atacar las costillas de su amiga. Sabía que esta era muy cosquilluda así que se aprovechaba de ello cada que podía.

Siguieron así sin darse cuenta de que alguien pasaba por la ventana de la tienda, viendo perfectamente como las dos chicas rían sin parar, acción que obviamente le desconcertó y terminó por hacerle bufar.

**_"Veo que se abre con todos menos conmigo"_** Suspiró, mientras volvía a la labor de buscar a su mascota pérdida. "**_Supongo que tendré que seguir intentándolo hasta que lo logre"._**

Mei Ling vio atentamente como aquel chico las miraba, por lo que paró de hacerle cosquillas a Sakura y miró por donde se había ido el castaño. Había visto a ese chico antes en el parque observando a su florecita.

"¿Qué ves, LingLing?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Nada. Solo… ah, no importa, olvídalo"

"¿Ok?... Mei, ¿dónde está Tomoyo?" Preguntó la joven al notar que su prima no se encontraba almorzando con los demás empleados.

"Dijo que hoy hablaría con el repartidos de pizza, aunque con la mala surte que tiene dudo que lo logre." Rio recordando todos los intentos fallidos de la más baja al intentar hablar con el enigmático inglés.

"Debería rendirse, cada vez que se acerca el chico la ignora o pasa algo." Rio también por las desgracias de Daidouji.

**_"¿Esa no es tu misma situación, Sakura?"_**, pensó.

"Cállate consciencia" Susurró.

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez donde lo siguió y se perdió por tropezar con una señora? Casi la asaltan unos ladrones después de haber caminado por cuatro horas y tuvo que correr veinte cuadras, saltarse al patio de una anciana, recibir un palazo de la anciana por creer que era una ladrona y ocultarse toda la noche debajo de un puente para perderlos" Rio más fuerte la camarera. De verdad, esa historia había sido tan épica que era imposible de olvidar. Tomoyo tenía muy mala suerte.

"Ya llegué" Se oyó una fina voz desde la entrada, esta le pertenecía a la pálida chica de figura esbelta, la cual se marcaba debajo de su camisa blanca debido a la ropa, ahora mojada, que traía puesta.

Las amigas al verla totalmente empapada dejaron de burlarse y se levantaron, yendo directamente hacia la amatista que simplemente se encontraba parada en la entrada del local con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

"Tommy, ¡¿qué te pasó?!" Preguntó Mei Ling alarmada. "No me digas que caíste al lago persiguiendo a ese chico porque eso ya sería el colmo"

"Eriol." Sonrió como adolescente enamorada.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron confundidas su prima y su compañera de trabajo, dejando de revisar a Tomoyo.

"Su nombre es Eriol" Repitió con una sonrisa sosteniendo un pañuelo azul oscuro que tenía bordado el apellido 'Hiragizawa' en dorado.

"Creo que debo irme, mi descanso se está prolongando demasiado. Adiós LingLing, adiós Tommy." Dijo la castaña después de revisar la hora en su celular.

"Adiós" se despidió Mei Ling, tomando la muñeca de Tomoyo y levantándola en forma de despido, la chica seguía sin reaccionar.

"¡No me rechazó, Mei!" Sakura escuchó como su prima gritaba emocionada, antes de salir del local. "Le gusto a Eriol."

"Me alegro por ti Tomoyo-chan" Oyó como la azabache habló feliz "Ahora ya no estarás en la forever alone zone. Ying Fa tendrá que acompañarme en tu lugar. Me encontré a Touya esta mañana, apostamos mil yenes a que se casará con la botella de refresco si sigue así de soltera" Sakura rio por el comentario, pero después sonrió tristemente al tiempo que se colocaba nuevamente la cabeza de oso.

**_"Desearía poder gustarle a Syaoran"_**, pensó desanimada.

Miró con pereza el parque, aunque Syaoran no estuviera en la tienda tenía que seguir trabajando y en ese momento no tenía ánimos para repartir folletos. Sin Syaoran no tenía caso desperdiciar su día libre.

"Debí haberme tomado el día libre" Se quejó mientras caminaba y pateaba algunas hojas.

La castaña detuvo d pronto sus pasos al ver la figura de su por pesadilla frente a ella, ésta la miraba con una expresión de hambre y sed de sangre que le erizó los pelos. Estaba muerta.

"N-no me hagas daño" Suplicó viendo como esta sacaba la lengua y movía la cola de un lado a otro.

La bestia salvaje a la cual Sakura le temía más que a un asesino serial, o aun psicópata, era nada más y nada menos que una pequeña chinda blanca, quién jugaba todas las tardes con su amigo "el oso gigante" mientras esperaba a su dueño, pero para Sakura, que le temía a los perros, la cachorra no era muy diferente a un demonio, de hecho, parecía una de las mascotas del mismísimo Lucifer.

La cachorra ladró alegre al reconocer a Sakura, lo que provocó que la castaña retrocediera asustada. No quería que se le acercara.

"¡N-no te muevas! ¡Qui-quieta!" Gritó al ver como la chinda caminaba lentamente, la cual paró al escucharla gritar. Movió con ánimo su cola de un lado a otro y observó a su compañera de juegos. "Buena chica" Sonrió nerviosamente girando con cuidado sobre sus talones para huir.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera correr, como si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones, la cachorra se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, tomando impulso y ladrando, provocando que un grito rompe vidrios se escapara de la garganta de Sakura, la cual torpemente emprendió su corrida, creando así, una divertida escena para los espectadores debajo de los árboles o dentro de las tiendas.

Un gran oso marrón corriendo como si estuviera en un maratón mientras era perseguido por una pequeña chinda blanca que ladraba alegremente y que sin problema alguno le seguía el paso. Una escena digna de una caricatura o un video viral en internet.

Sakura siguió corriendo por varios minutos hasta que, para su mala suerte, tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

La cachorra, al verla en el suelo, corrió hasta ella, quitándole la cabeza de oso y lamiéndole el rostro.

"¡Quítate!" Gritó, pero la perrita lo único que hizo fue ladrar y lamer más su mejilla.

"¡Xià Xuě!" Se oyó una voz desde lejos. La cachorra dejó de lamer la mejilla de Sakura, miró hacia atrás y después corrió hacia los brazos de su dueño, lamiendo su rostro por haber sido encontrada; por otro lado, la castaña se paralizó en su lugar, estaba más que segura de quién era el portador de aquella melodiosa voz. "¡Ah! Cuánto lo siento, ¿mi Xià Xuě te hizo daño?" Preguntó Syaoran a lo que la chica negó y enterró la cara en el suelo, tragándose parte de la arena.

**_"Debí matar a alguien en mi vida pasada"_****, **pensó notando la mala suerte que tenía. Porque en serio, ¿qué tan desgraciado se debe ser para terminar siendo perseguido y arrastrado por la mascota de tu amor platónico? Debía comprar un trébol de cuatro hojas al volver a casa. Syaoran preguntó nuevamente si estaba bien, pero Sakura no respondió, quería que Li se fuera, no quería que la vira en las no muy favorables condiciones en las que se encontraba. De seguro parecía una vagabunda.

**_"Vete"_**pensó al oír como los pasos del mayor se alejaban.

**_"Eres una tonta, Sakura Kinomoto"_****, **se reprochó. **_"Una grandísima tonta, ¡¿ahora cómo lo miraré a la cara?!"_**

Pero antes de que pudiera seguirse reprochando lo tonta que era por haber actuado de aquella forma, sintió como la cabeza de su traje volvía a estar en su lugar. "¿Pero qué?" Alzó la vista para encontrarse a un Syaoran sonriendo dulcemente."¿Mejor?" Preguntó Syaoran dejando en el suelo a su cachorra, sosteniendo con fuerza su correa para que no se escapara

"Déjame ayudarte" Dijo tomando su brazo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. "Lamento mucho lo que hizo Xià Xuě, usualmente es bastante tranquila. Le debes agradar mucho"

**_"Si eso es amor, no quiero recibir su odio"_,** pensó mirando a la bola de pelos que disfrutaba de las caricias de su dueño. Sakura desvió su mirada de la cachorra hacia Syaoran, quien sonreía levemente dejando ver su sonrisa de niño pequeño, en sus ojos vislumbraba un brillo especial, se notaba que adoraba a la pequeña cachorra.

**_"Es tan maravilloso"_**

"¡Tu mano!" Gritó Syaoran para después tomar entre sus cálidos dedos la mano derecha de Sakura. La castaña se sonrojó al instante, olvidando por unos segundos como respirar. ¿911?, necesitamos a los paramédicos para un urgente RCP.

**_"¡Syaoran me está tomando la mano!, Syaoran está tocándome el brazo, ¡Dios! Que alguien me pellizque si es un sueño"_**

"¿Te duele?" Preguntó, Sakura negó. Le ardía un poco pero no se lo diría a Syaoran. El chico frunció el ceño y tocó la parte superior de la lastimada mano, provocando que la joven-oso soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor y apartara la mano con brusquedad. Se había sentido como si miles de agujas se hubieran clavado por todo su brazo hasta concentrarse en su herida mano. Bueno, en realidad solo había sido un raspón, y el relleno del traje tampoco estaba en su mejor condición que digamos, pero se había caído por las escaleras de su casa hace un par de semanas y no hace mucho le sacaron los puntos de sutura. A lo mejor se le había salido la costra, mierda.

"¿No qué no?" Se burló. "Venga, acompáñame" Y así, sin escuchar ni una sola palabra de Sakura, Syaoran tomó la mano buena de la castaña, entrelazándola con la suya con dificultad, para llevarla hasta la tienda en un silencio incómodo. "Siéntate aquí, ya vuelvo" Ordenó ya dentro del local, indicándole a la chica con el traje de oso que se sentara en la silla de la caja registradora.

Sakura hizo lo que pidió, y se quitó los guantes del disfraz. Miró por un rato la mano que había sostenido Syaoran, aún podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón debido a las diversas emociones que le produjo sentir la mano del castaño contra la suya. Bueno, casi. Juraba que todavía era capaz de oír los comentarios que varias colegialas habían hecho al pasar al lado de ellos.

_"Mira, se están tomando de la mano"_

_"¿Por qué usa un disfraz de oso?"_

_"El chico es muy guapo pero ya debe tener a alguien"_

_"¿La chica junto a él?"_

_"Si, de seguro deben ser pareja"_

_"¡Que lindos!"_

"Desearía que fuera así" Sonrió ligeramente tocando la venda de su mano lastimada con delicadeza.

Tenía sangre en el dorso, se había arrancado la costra. Rayos.

"¡Así que si hablas!" Gritó Syaoran sobresaltando a Sakura, quien se golpeó su mano buena contra la caja registradora. "Por un momento creí que eras muda" Colocó la caja que tenía entre sus manos en el mostrador. "¿De qué hablas, si se puede saber?"

"Nada importante" Murmuró avergonzada.

"Tienes una bonita voz. Bueno, dame tu mano" Indicó levantando un frasco de spray anti-bacterial. Sakura levantó su mano vendada con pena. Syaoran abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Oh no.

"¿Ya estabas lastimada?" Sakura asintió apenada. "Me caí hace unas semanas y tuvieron que aplicar sutura, ya estaba cicatrizando."

"Dentro de esa cosa debes sudar bastante, espero que hayas cuidado la herida correctamente, tomando en cuenta lo probable que es el que se hubiera humedecido." Señaló el traje que yacía sobre el mostrador. "Me sorprende que no esté infectado."

"¿Ahora eres doctor?" Exclamó la castaña quitándose la gasa que yacía bajo el vendaje, Syaoran tenía razón, con la cantidad de movimientos que hacía diariamente, fue un milagro que los puntos no saltaran mientras los tuvo.

"Tomé un curso para auxiliar de enfermería hace un par de años, hombre precavido vale por dos" Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a tomar su mano. "Desinfectaré tu mano, por suerte el sangrado ya paró, de ahora en adelante debería cicatrizar naturalmente. Esto arderá." Advirtió pasando un algodón humedecido en alcohol por la herida semi-abierta de Sakura.

"Hijo de tú… ¡Esto duele más que la caída!"

"Dije que ardería, nunca mencioné cuanto" Se justificó sacándole la lengua infantilmente a su acompañante para después tomar vendas dentro de la pequeña caja. Colocó una gasa y luego vendó cuidadosamente la mano de Sakura, mientras lo hacía, la menor notó como los labios del contrario temblaban ligeramente, casi como si estuviera nervioso.

**_"Despierta Kinomoto. La única nerviosa aquí eres tú, ya hasta te estás imaginando cosas"_ **

"Listo" Sonrió el castaño levantando la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Sakura, o mejor dicho, el oso, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, por lo que, sin dejar de apretar la mano de la chica se le quedó mirando fijamente por un buen rato.

**_"Está mirando la cabeza, no a mí. Está mirando la cabeza, no a mí. ¡Deja de temblar, Kinomoto!" _**se quejó desviando la mirada.

"Creo que debería irme, mi amiga me espera" Mencionó en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos."

"¿Te acompaño?"

"No es necesario."

"Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Me siento culpable porque Xià Xuě te hizo daño, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Permite que te lleve, ¿sí?" Rogó con un puchero en sus labios.

"No creo que…"

"Por favor" Puchereó.

* * *

**_"Eres un caso perdido, Sakura Kinomoto, caes más bajo y te hundes."_**

Los dos caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano, Sakura se había tropezado en el camino con una rama de árbol y casi se había ido nuevamente de cara, pero Syaoran logró detenerla tomándola del brazo para después entrelazar con disimulo sus manos, sin soltarla ni un segundo después de eso.

"Ya llegamos" Hizo saber la castaña viendo sus manos entrelazadas, no quería soltarse, pero si Tomoyo y Mei Ling la veían serían capaces de molestarla de por vida.

"Syaoran…"

"Dime." Sonrió

"¿Puedes devolverme mi mano?" Preguntó tratando sonar natural.

"¡Oh, perdón! No me di cuenta" Se disculpó su acompañante soltando su mano con lentitud.

"Descuida, no pasa nada… Nos vemos" Se despidió dándose la vuelta para entrar al restaurante. Presentía que si estaban un poco más con el castaño terminaría diciendo algo sumamente estúpido.

"¡Espera!" Tomó el brazo de Sakura y tragó nerviosamente. "Quiero decirte algo."

A Sakura le fallaron las piernas.

"¡Florecita!" Se oyó la voz de Mei Ling desde la ventana del restaurante. "Espérame tantito, ya salgo"

Sakura maldijo en 3 idiomas a Mei y a sus ancestros.

"¡Ok, LingLing!" Respondió tratando de no saltar hacia la yugular de la azabache. "¿Qué me decías?"

"Nada. Espero que tu mano se cure. Hasta mañana" Se despidió jalando la correa de Xià Xuě para devolverse al parque.

"¡Dijiste que vivías cerca de aquí!" Gritó Sakura al ver como el chico se devolvía por donde habían venido. Había aceptado solo porque Syaoran le dijo que vivía cerca del restaurante de su amiga. Syaoran volvió a acercarse y le acarició la cabeza de oso, inclinándose un poco para susurrarle algo que hizo a Sakura estallar en todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles.

"Hasta mañana" Sonrió tiernamente para después salir corriendo junto a Xià Xuě por el oscuro parque.

"¡Ding Dong! La razón tiene rostro ahora" Escuchó a Mei Ling a su lado, sobresaltándola.

"¿Qué razón?"

"Nada" Respondió la azabache "Compremos algo de camino a la estación, tengo hambre"

* * *

Sakura se acostó en su cama viendo su mano vendada para luego pasar su mirada hacia la botella vacía de refresco al lado de su cama. Touya se la había tomado esa mañana por accidente, casi lo mata por habérsela tomado sin su permiso, pero la nueva frase de hoy, cortesía del castaño, había sido más que suficiente como para perdonar a su hermano.

_"Solo quería sostener tu mano por más tiempo"_

"Mejor no me hago ilusiones" Se regañó tapándose completamente con la sábana. Sin tomar en cuenta que la suerte le sonríe a los valientes.


End file.
